The Daughter
by sealand12yr
Summary: Alice has just defeted the Jabberwocky and is about to go home when out of the blue a wierd shadowy creature attacks her. Will Alice be able to defeat this creature or will she parish? Muhahahahaha!


Alice in Wonderland Fan fiction

The Daughter

Chapter one: The Shadow Beast

**A/N: Hey, so I just got done watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, for the thousandth time, and I had this random fanfic idea, so I'm writing it, and I would love it if you reviewed and gave me some pointers, you don't have to, but I would love you for it. Uhmmmm… oh yeah! I don't own any characters except the oc in here, that's about it. So hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it is not that good, I'm an artist not a writer, don't hate. Please, don't hate.**

On the dark battle field of the Frabjous day, a small a shadowy figure watches upon a tree the great champion Alice behead the Jabberwocky. With one sweep of the Vorpal sword, a complete and clean cut was made in the long dragon's neck.

"It's about time that great and oh mighty sword slays that over grown lizard," a hush voice said with a little attitude.

The shadow leaps from its high perch, with a crunch of dry and dead leaves, it gently lands on the cold dirt ground.

"I think I'll pay this beloved sword and its champion a small visit."

With that the small shadow walked on toward the blood stained battle field.

Finally it is over. On this the Frabjous we are now free from the rule of the Bloody Red Queen. Finally we can be at peace.

The young and beautiful White Queen walks to the lifeless head of the fearsome dragon with grace, as if she was a ballet dancer. As she kneels she pulls from her sleeve a little vial, no bigger than her finger. Placing it to the Jabberwocky's fang, it fills with its purple blood. The Queen's face showed of signs of nausea while being near the dead head. Lucky it did not take long to fill the vile.

The Queen stands and dances her way to the messy haired Alice. She hands her the tiny vile.

"Will this take me home?" Alice asks curiously.

"If that is what you wish," the queen says with her beautiful smile.

Alice takes it as her majesty walks away. She opens the vile, slowly, hesitating; she places it to her lips.

"You know, you could stay," a voice from behind. She turns to see her fateful friend, The Hatter.

"That would be an idea, but I cannot. I have important things to do back home," she smiles at her friend in hopes he won't be to sad. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon enough. You'll see."

"You won't forget me?" Hatter said with his worried look.

"How can I forget someone as mad as you," she smiles and places the vile to her lips.

**The shadow's P.O.V.**

I can see it, the vile. She's about to drink it. She's going back, I can't let that happen. Before I knew it I was running. I couldn't let her go, not yet.

Her lips touching the vile, the purple liquid only a hair away from her month; it seems almost too late, but I was able to stop it. With one last great leap, I stock my arm out and knock the vile out of her hand. It crashed to the ground, as well as the tangled hair champion and myself.

All are stunned and gasp to see Alice, their great champion, knocked over by some…thing.

"What was that?" Confused, Alice sits up.

"Are you alright Alice?" The Hatter, the first to quickly come to Alice's aid.

"Yes, I think so," Alice held her head. She looked over to see the tiny shards of glass and a small puddle of purple goo on the stone ground.

"Oh no!" calmly the White Queen said.

"Now how am I going to get back?" Alice questioned. She laid her head on her knees and crossed her arms to cover her face. Only a little, she began to weep.

Quickly she got stopped and with the assists of the Hatter she stood up.

All look at the small… thing that still lied on the ground.

"What is it?" Mallymkun, the small dormouse asked with great curiosity.

The thing was covered with a smoky like clock. They are unable to see anything else from this strange creature.

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Crap! Why was I so careless to let everyone see me? I only wanted the great champion to see me. Now I lay here waiting for some plan to pop into my head. Come on, come on. Think! Think! I have to find a way to get out of here.

Wait what are they saying? Are they calling me a THING! How dare them! They will pay for their insolence!

I start to get up slowly as if my body weighs a thousand pounds more than it should. My hands become talons, my teeth fangs, and my eye of a dragon's.

I'm at a full standing position, when I let a horrid roar.

Everyone shields their ear with their hands, in hopes that it will save their hearing.

"What is it doing?" yelled Alice.

"I don't know, but we better stop it before we all lose our hearing," replied Hatter.

Alice and the little Dormouse both nodded.

With that Alice picks up the Volpal sword and swings at the shadow creature. The creature quickly notices and stops its screaming to doge her weak attack. Again Alice swings and again she misses. Again and again, the cycle continues until finally the monster grabs a hold of the blade of the sword.

Alice could not believe her eyes. How can this beast just grab the blade of the Vopal sword as if it was nothing?

"I'm tired of this petty game," the monster growled. With no effort the beast threw Alice two meters away, dropping the sword in the process.

"Alice!" screamed the dormouse. He quickly skippered to the beast. "How dare you hurt Alice!"

He pulls out his tiny little sword and continues to run.

"Mallymkun! No!" Alice screamed as loud as she could, but that didn't stop him"

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I look to the ground to find a mouse trying to stab me in the foot with a. . . pin?

"How cute," my voice was much calmer, "the little dormouse thinks he's a warrior." I smiled at what I said and even did a little giggle.

I picked him up.

"Hey!" he said, "put me down! I mean it!"

It only made me giggle even more. I set him in the palm in of my and hummed a sweet lullaby.

**Mallymkun's P.O.V.**

At first all I wanted to do was to kick butt, but now all I want to do is sleep. What is it doing to me?

I look at it, I can see its face. It changed from a monster to a sweet girl. Fangs went to normal, and bloody red eyes went to a beautiful crystal blue.

She started to giggle at me. How dare she, I would beat her up right now, but I feel so sleepy.

"It's okay little mouse, go to sleep," she says in a sweet tone, "I don't want to hurt you; it would make me cry if I did. I just want to battle the great and mighty champion Alice, the one who wields the Vopal sword."

I now fell into a peaceful sleep.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I cradle the little bundle of joy in my arms. My arms!? They're back to normal; I guess I shouldn't be singing lullabies when I'm in the middle of a battle.

I carry him to the woman in white, singing the same lullaby as I do so.

"What have you done to him?!" a scream from behind.

Before I knew it I was dodging another weak attack from the so called champion Alice. How was she able to defeat the Jabberwocky with thoughts weak attacks? Maybe he lost his touch.

Again she keeps swings, but fails to hit me.

I jump back far enough so maybe I can get a word in.

"Don't you dare try to hurt this little one, for if you do I will strike down upon you?" I flash my fangs to show I am serious.

"Alice I believe that is enough," a clam and quite voice said in the distance.

The champion stopped and turned to the lady in white.

"But your majesty-" Alice said out of breath.

"No buts," the lady said, still calm.

Wait, your majesty? Could this be the White Queen I heard so much about when I was little? I thought it was her, but then again I also thought she could another nut job like that big headed one.

The Great champion obeyed the Queen, and stepped aside.

I continued to walk to the Queen of White once again. As I pass the champion I give her the dirtiest look I could give. I gave the Queen the small mouse, "now don't you go and start any trouble little one," I whisper to him and kiss him gently on his little forehead.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

She turns back to me, again giving me a dirty look.

She begins to change again, hands to claws, teeth to fangs, and eyes of beauty to ones of blood lust.

"Come on champion lets pick up where we left off," her voice was no longer sweet, but of a demon's instead.

**A/N: So hoped you liked it, review please, and don't hate if you don't like it. Remember, I'm an artist not a writer. Love you all 3!**


End file.
